Meow
by droppedmysonic
Summary: Kurt plus kitten is clearly the cutest thing ever. Even Finn admits that. A little bit pre-slash if you want to read it that way.


A/N: This is what my mother did to me, so I had to write it. Originally prompted at the Glee Fluff Meme.

* * *

"Hi!" Finn's mom exclaims happily, backing out of the car, cradling something in her arms. Kurt has no idea why she's specifically asked for him to come out here.

"It's yours!" she shouts, thrusting something at him. He reaches out automatically for it and is delighted to find himself holding a tiny, tiny black kitten with white paws. Even though it's got its baby claws embedded in his skin and therefore his clothes, it is too damn cute for him to care.

"Agh!" he screams. "He's so ADORABLE! His ears are so big! Where'd you get him?"

Carole smiles. "A friend of mine had to get rid of a litter because their mom died and she couldn't take care of them all," she says.

Kurt can sympathize with the poor little thing even more, now. "I know what it's like to miss your mommy, sweetie," he whispers in its ear. "But I'll take care of you."

Carole tosses him a bottle. "You'll have to bottle feed him for the next few weeks until he's ready to be weaned, she told me. What are you going to name him?"

Kurt snuggles the terrified ball of fluff to his chest, trying to calm it down. "I don't know yet. I'll have to think about it." He sprints indoors to go down to his room and play with the kitten, yelling the entire time. "You are so cute and fluffy and adorable and your black hair is going to get all over my clothes but I don't care because you are so cute!"

Finn snickers. "He's going to scare the crap out of it running around like that, and it's going to pee on him, and I am going to laugh," he says as his mom follows Kurt in carrying a litter box.

"Well, after our conversation, I figured his father wouldn't mind."

Finn is amazed that Kurt has never had a pet beyond a few fish that started eating each other a week into their lives together. He feels bad, so when the idea of a pet is first brought up, Finn is all for it. He's expecting something small like a hamster or a guinea pig, but he doesn't expressly mind that it's a kitten.

He helps his mother set up the litter box then goes downstairs to observe and make sure Kurt isn't having a staring match with the kitten, because he favors the cat for that battle – staring matches with felines are a lost cause unless they get bored and go to sleep.

The kitten.

The kitten is asleep.

The kitten is asleep on Kurt's lap.

Kurt's gazing at it with a rapturous expression and whispers to Finn, "Oh my God, he's so cute."

Finn was just thinking the same thing. About the kitten, of course. When it rolls over on Kurt's lap and stretches, Finn and Kurt both just about faint. Finn scoots down to sit next to Kurt and watch the tiny thing be cute for a while. Still the kitten, not Kurt, Finn reminds himself.

"What should I name him?" Kurt whispers.

Finn shrugs. Kurt starts snickering. "I'm half-tempted to name him Drizzle," he says, then cracks up, waking up the kitten, who stalks off with a dignified air until it trips. Kurt squeals and dives after it, picking it up and hugging it.

An unintelligible thought crosses Finn's mind, but if you imagine a basket of kittens riding on top of a baby unicorn with ribbons in its mane led by a four year old girl with the biggest smile you've ever seen and attempt to transliterate that thought, that's generally the thought he had. He shakes his head. "Drizzle was a nice name," Finn says defensively.

The kitten nuzzles Kurt's hand. "I wonder if he's hungry," Kurt wonders. When he picks up the bottle and the kitten clumsily latches on to it, burrowing into the bend of Kurt's arm, Finn just about melts. Kurt giggles when drips of milk leak out of the sides of the kitten's mouth because it's lapping so greedily at the bottle it can't keep the milk in its mouth. "Might have to name it Drizzle," he laughs.

Oh God, that's it. Finn has to hug Kurt and the kitten, who he's already named Drizzle in his head. He hopes Kurt does decide to name the kitten Drizzle. Like, so much. When he wraps his arms around Kurt, Kurt jumps with surprise, but relaxes much like the kitten did as it fell asleep on Kurt's lap. "Please name him Drizzle?" Finn asks.

"Drizzle it is," Kurt says decisively.

If hugging Kurt is all it takes to get what he wants, he might have to do this more often.


End file.
